Dark Angel
by Eternal Grey
Summary: The akatsuki is killing everyone from the village that abandoned Sakura. The last thing villagers see is the beautiful Sakura before dying. What happens when a new recruit protests Sakura's involvement? DeiSaku SakuDei Rated M for possible torture
1. Chapter 1

I laid my head back against the pure black wall, feeling the cold depth of the darkness around me. After spending years here I've gotten used to it. Sasori walked in with a light smirk on his lips. I glanced over at him then turned back to staring out the window. The moon is full tonight.

"Sakura we need you to watch this tonight. We have another child from your home town downstairs. Don't you want to see him suffer? Your eternal beauty would give him one last moment of happiness before he dies torturously." Sasori told me with his enchanting voice. It used to work on me when I was younger but no more.

"I will be down there soon. Please remember to keep my door unlocked." I said curtly and stood up while walking up to the closet to pick out something to wear. I found an elegant plain white dress that seemed more like a nightgown. I chose it for my appearance with the child.

My room seems small in comparison to everyone else's in this mansion. There are no lights, and spiders all over the place. This dark cruel place is my home. I was snatched away when I was a child by these people. To be accurate my parents abandoned me.

I slipped the dress on and placed white slippers on my feet knowing that it would give me a silent grace that would fit this scene. I walked swiftly down the staircase outside my door to greet the boy from my home. The Akatsuki decided to kill everyone in the village, one by one, in order to atone for their abandonment of me.

Once I saw the child to be killed my lips pressed together slightly. I then smiled gently and walked up to the boy. He had short spiky black hair. I could tell he was Itachi's younger brother. They never seemed to care about each other… I didn't know he came from my village.

"You will die tonight, young child. I hope your life was grand." I said softly leaning forward to kiss his cheek. The boy looked up at me desperately and reached his hand out. I took it and glanced over at Hidan and Kakuza who were ready to end his life horridly. His scared eyes and pale cheeks did nothing for me, since I have seen much more like it. He deserves it after all.

"Please don't let them kill me!" The child begged. He appeared my age, and I could tell he was cocky before coming here to die. I wonder how easily this child was kidnapped or what he was doing at the time. Then again I don't really care.

"I am unable to do anything." I replied and closed my eyes and hummed a soft lullaby. Once I opened my eyes the child was crying as Hidan and Kakuza dragged him away from me. His death won't be swift and there will be nothing left for anyone to reclaim later, just scattered pieces. I could sense Tobi appear before my eyes flashed to him beside me.

"You took longer than normal. Are you trying to become a bit more merciful Saku-chan?" Tobi asked looking at me innocently. I could tell he had a jolly rancher in his mouth and warheads in his pockets, indicating that he was a tad bit hyper today.

"A bit more cruel if you ask me. I guess this is just another way to tear apart my soul." I answered knowing how much more this answer would satisfy him. Tobi is a good boy until he finds someone to kill. Then he becomes demonic and cruel.

"I loved how you did it this time! Tobi's such a good boy but he could never do that!" He grinned as I turned away to go back to my room. Pein will punish me if I stay out here for too long. Before I could even get three steps up the stairs Sasori rushed into the room with a boy in his arms.

"A new recruit?" I asked knowing he couldn't be one to be tortured. We only do one a month. The boy had long blonde hair and dark eyes. He looked like a girl to some extent but I could tell he's definitely a boy. I also knew that the boy had killed before. It is his eyes. They're cold but also understanding and far older than they should be, and among all that these dark orbs are hollow showing he has taken more than just one life.

"This is Deidara. Pein wants him recruited. Apparently he has special skills involving bombs." Sasori replied. It was obvious he didn't care for the bomb part though. I can't say that I care much either. Before I could move an inch the boy looked up at me.

"You look beautiful but sad. I wonder if that's why you're the angel."


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced over at the boy in shock. Then again something within told me that he would know. Before I could reply Pein appeared and glanced over at me with a cruel expression. "What are you still doing down here?!" He asked darkly.

I didn't answer but simply walked up the stairs hoping that no one would notice how much my blank expression had changed to one of interest and slight annoyance. Once I got to my room I walked to my window sill and stared out the window knowing I would only see the dead grey trees and black ground with dead plants and dying creatures.

There is nothing for me here except to have visitors every once in a while and to be the angel of death once a month. That child though… the boy who begged for his life… if I lived a normal life then I probably would have fallen in love with him.

"May I come in?" A voice asked making me get up and open the door. Hidan was there with a smirk. Pein's forbidden him to curse in front of me but the boy still visits often. "The new dude is such a jerk. I hate him already. Deidara and his annoying bombs, all the guy is, is a bright pain in the… well you know."

I smiled at this then glanced at Hidan oddly. "You haven't mentioned the sacrifice and Jashin's reaction." I said knowing how much he seems to love his heartless god. Hidan smirked and held out his hands as though about to tell me just how awesome the torturing technique was and how his god liked it.

"No details." Pein's voice said entering my room from what seemed like nowhere. I noticed Hidan's face go white then come back to normal as he smiled at me.

"I only talk to you about the stuff I love and our stupid leader won't let me tell you the details." Hidan sighed looking disappointed. I smiled softly at his expression and pat his shoulder comfortingly. The boy leaned forward as though about to kiss me then stopped. His face went white with fear.

"If you like me, then you better not do anything. Pein will kill you." I said knowing we were both thinking the same thing. I belong to Pein and no one else. He won't allow anyone to touch me. I wonder why he bothers. The boy is eight years older and holds no attraction towards me.

"Goodbye." Hidan said and left looking pale still but I could tell the boy was still happy. For some reason I'm the only person the members of the Akatsuki here trust. It's odd but true. I care for them all even though I'm the angel of death. If I appear and am loving, gentle, and apologetic towards you then you will die.

"Hello little angel, yeah." A voice said then entered my room just as I had gone back to gazing at the harvest moon. It was the new boy. I stared at him for a moment then decided that it's only right that I accept his company. It's the only thing I can look forward to everyday.

"Hello Deidara." I answered in my normal cruelly angelic tone. He smiled at this and sat on my bed already wearing the Akatsuki uniform of a black trench coat with red clouds on it. For some reason I kept thinking that there should be a full harvest moon in the background.

"You look a little more than bored, un." He smirked laying back on my bed with his eyes lazily trailing up and down my body. I couldn't tell if he'd found what he was looking for but the boy seemed highly amused. "When did they take you, yeah? Probably when you were just a babe."

I smiled gently at this knowing that most of the Akatsuki ignore this, knowing how much I don't care about the subject. It disturbs them that I don't but I can't help it. "Yes. Pein found a baby crying and instead of giving the baby to Hidan he decided to keep it. All because the baby had pink hair." I answered. Deidara glared then.

"Quit talking about yourself as though the baby you is a completely different person, yeah. There's no true difference between the two, except for the baby's innocence, un." He growled and half closed his eyes. His eyes were narrowed but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"That innocence is why I consider that child someone completely different from me."


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara continued to lay on my bed without saying anything. I think he's musing about the information I've told him. It amused me slightly knowing that this boy will be part of our group. He doesn't seem like the type to join our group. Pein only accepts people with terrible pasts and cruel talents. "I wonder how much you must hate it here."

I looked over at him but Deidara's eyes were closed. "I know you must hate it as well already. By how tired you seem to be it must be Itachi that fought you. Are you an artist?" I asked knowing full well that he must be. Every part of him screams art.

"Very good! You were able to guess my talent and why I'm worn out, yeah! Itachi is a jerk but I can deal with him, un. The man who's supposed to be my partner in this kidnapping game you guys have going here… well that's Sasori, yeah." He laughed.

I leaned back against the glass feeling tired as the sun slowly rose. Deidara smiled at this and walked up to me. Kissing my forehead the boy then carried me to my bed and let me sleep for a little while. This calmed my nerves but I knew that this wouldn't last. Pein will teach him better. "Thank you." I murmured and fell asleep.

Once I woke up the next morning I found Konan cleaning my room. She smiled gently when she noticed my tired yet open eyes. "Good morning Dark Angel." She said softly and stroked my hair before continuing with her work.

"What are you doing here Konan?" I asked getting up but then hid under my blanket. Something strange was coming from the window. It burned my eyes… I guess you can call it the light that Pein told me about. Suddenly it went away and the twilight enveloped us once again.

"Angel, you woke up a bit early today. I was surprised myself. Every morning I always come in here and clean then get out swiftly. I was just running a bit late today." She said with a serious expression as she got all of her cleaning supplies and left the room. I watched her go saying nothing. That mysterious light still confuses me. I wonder what it was.

Before I could move an inch the door busted open and Kakuza walked in looking beyond annoyed. "Here's your stupid breakfast." He growled walking up to me with an angered expression. I reached up and took my meal then placed a hand against his cheek.

"What's the matter?" I asked showing no emotion. He glanced at me oddly then blinked a couple times. It was obvious he was nervous about informing me of his troubles. I spoke no more words of curiosity knowing that he will come to me in his own time.

"Sakura-money?" He asked giving me the nickname he had given when I was five and had gotten everyone but Pein to give me ten bucks for my _money_ issues. He had quickly found out the trick when I put it in a bag marked 'run away' money. To this day Pein doesn't know about the bag. In fact the Akatsuki have slowly been adding more money to it so that when everyone from my village dies then they will help me to escape.

"Kakuza?" I answered knowing that something wrong is going on. He never asks anything not even for my permission to listen to his problems or to enter my room.

"I think Pein is going to kill me." He answered looking tired and dead. The boy seemed truly frightened. As soon as I looked at him with curiosity, Kakuza leaned forward and kissed me pulling me down onto the bed as he wrapped his arms around my back so his arms were lifting me up.

I stared at him in horror then saw Pein appear just behind him. "Why…?" I asked in horror knowing that he will die.

"I had to at least give you a taste of the unexpected and slight freedom. I hope you enjoyed your birthday surprise…" He whispered as Pein stabbed him straight through with a sword.

"What a fool." Pein said in a dark cruel voice then left the room with Kakuza letting me stare at the pool of blood on my bed as my eyes widened to the point of unshed tears to fill my eyes. Not one fell though as I prepared for the others to come.

Other Akatsuki members will arrive and others will die. I need to move on. For some reason… even though this was told to me every year… I always feel a tinge of sadness… and I don't believe it…


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting at the window sill again thinking of the strange light this morning hoping the topic will distract me from the blood all over my sheets. Before I could look up Deidara burst into my room and stared at my bed with wide eyes. "Who died, yeah?" He asked looking nervous.

"Kakuza." I answered making him turn to me with a strange expression. "You were joking and also trying to find the answer? Oh then I'm sorry. I should have said it much lighter with an explanation." I said blankly and leaned against the wall.

"So why did Pein kill him, un?" Deidara asked looking curious as I stared at him in wonder. This boy is very strange.

"Why do you assume it was Pein? Wouldn't it make much more sense if it was me that killed Kakuza? You only just got here. You don't know anything about Pein or Kakuza let alone who was it that killed him." I said softly remembering Kakuza's face as he died. The boy had looked so… happy.

"You have pure eyes. It's proof that you have never kill anyone before, un." He murmured and sat down on my bed keeping away from the blood.

"You have tainted eyes proving that you've killed." I answered then sighed as the boy examined my room with interest. I don't get him. Why does this boy care so much about me?

"Why did Pein kill Kakuza, yeah?" Deidara asked gently staring at me with his big dark eyes full of curiosity.

"Kakuza kissed me then pressed me down against the bed. He wanted me to know what it felt like to have someone love you so much that they were willing to give you their entire being. Then he died with that happy look still in his face knowing he'd given me a glimpse of the world." I explained feeling the stab in my heart but I was able to keep an expressionless face.

"He was a good guy then, un." Deidara said casually then glanced over at me with a smirk and sly expression. "I can be a nice guy too if you wanted me to be, yeah." Deidara flirted making me stare at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Don't even try it." I said with slight annoyance as Deidara burst out laughing. The jerk was just messing with me.

"Why are you always so serious? Do you know how to joke or have fun?" Deidara asked making me look at him curiously. He's not making any sense.

"What does joke or have fun mean?" I asked slowly thinking hard about the words. Joke sounds like a sort of weapon and fun… sounds like a form of food. Is he talking about me using some sort of weapon to eat a meal?

"What do you think it means, yeah?" He asked with a smile and curious look. I glared and smirked confidently.

"Your statement seems to mean that you were wondering if I've ever used a specific weapon to eat some sort of meal." I told him making the boy stare at me in shock then laugh so hard that tears poured down his face.

"To joke is to say something funny and fun is something that can make you smile and feel warm inside. Funny is something that makes you laugh. Do you understand now?" He asked making sure I got everything. I blushed and glared at the ground feeling like an idiot. Then I remembered the light I had seen.

"Deidara… this morning when I woke up there was some sort of light in the sky before it turned to twilight. It was some sort of ball that burned my eyes… could you tell me what it was?" I asked feeling a rush of excitement fill me.

"Sakura… that was the sun." He smiled and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Pein called me downstairs saying that the amount of townsfolk we kill a month will be changed to four instead of one. Now we shall kill one a week. "Yes Pein." I said silently.

The next villager to be killed entered the mansion. She had dark blue hair and light purple eyes. The girl looked so kind and shy, but according to us she deserves to die. I walked up to her making no sound and bowed taking her hand I then kissed it. "Welcome to your death." I said wearing my black dress with black slippers.

"So everyone who comes here dies?" She asked quietly slowly accepting her own death. I nodded then led her to the main entrance. "Did a boy with black hair and dark eyes come here? His hair is spiky and he's about my age." She said making me nod.

"He came and died." I answered continuing to hold her hand. She hugged me around the waist tightly and looked into my emotionless face.

"Please! Are you an angel of some sort? Can you please make sure that I live?! I have people waiting for me who love me!" She cried making me stroke her hair gently.

"All who come here will die. I am unable to change that fact." I informed her and then once again led the way to her death.

"Why do the people here kill only the people from my village?!" She demanded looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Because my parents abandoned me when I lived in that town. Pein went on a killing rampage and in order to save themselves my parents tossed me at him. Our leader never forgot that so now he continues to kill all those who live in that village." I told her and then showed her to Tobi and Zetsu.

"I'm so sorry! Even though I know I will die, I still want to apologize to you for your tragedy." She shouted. I smiled at this cruelly and leaned forward so my lips were at her ear.

"I'm much happier doing this for a living than being a normal fool like you." I whispered and watched her get taken away as a sacrifice to Jashin.

"That's not true is it?" Deidara asked suddenly beside me as I walked up the stairs to my room. He followed swiftly behind.

"I'd rather live here in a cage than be a fool who knows nothing of the terror of this world." I repeated letting my chest fill with a sense of coldness.

"Isn't that like being a bird who never feels wind beneath her wings?" He asked and made something out of clay. It was a small creature with a strange pointy hard nose, fathers all over itself, and two wings like an angel's. Instantly the thing began to fly. "This is a bird." He told me with a small smile.

"What did your expression mean? A bird that never feels winder under her wings?" I asked curiously.

"It means that you're okay with never being free even though that's like a bird that is unable to leave its cage, un. Birds were made to fly, as were you made to be happy and serve God, yeah." He explained with a smile and led me into my room. Before he left I turned and smiled softly at him.

"Deidara-kun? My favorite animal now are birds… I want to be free someday…" I told him softly so Pein wouldn't hear.

"I'm rooting for you little pink bird." He smiled and ruffled my hair before leaving me all alone in my dark cold room.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear a horrible laughing sound from downstairs and then someone ran up the stairs to my room. I showed no fear even though I knew something horrible would be happening to me today. "Pein thinks you might be getting a little soft, Saku-chan." Tobi informed me with an insane smile.

Hidan stood behind him looking a little bitter but he gave me a wicked grin. "You'll be witnessing my sacrificing second hand." He said and then dragged me downstairs with him. When we were halfway down the stairs I was thrown toward the new sacrifice making me jump up in the air and land gracefully beside the boy in my purest of angel clothes. This boy had blond hair and blue eyes.

"You're beautiful." He said softly with a sad smile on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" He asked holding out his hand revealing several scars all over his body. It was obviously quite a fight for the men to get him here.

"Sakura Angel." I said with a light smile and ran a hand through his hair then laid my hand against his cheek and whispered, "You seem different." The boy smiled at this but then Hidan and Tobi wound up on either side of me. "I know. We have to hurry up and have him die." I growled harshly getting angry that they would rush me.

Why now of all times? They've never rushed me before! I smiled bitterly at the boy as he reached up to hold my hand. "Let's go before the demons with you get mad. I don't mind my fate here, as long as I believe it's for you." He informed me with an idiot smile reminding me of Deidara. I gulped without letting anyone notice and led him into the torture chamber.

They strapped him to the table and propped the table up so his feet were hovering above the ground by six inches. After this they laughed like psychopaths and sadists while grabbing the nail ripping device. "We will be using this on each finger and toe, than we will take your guts out while you're conscious. After this we will allow you to die." Hidan informed him with a smirk.

"I am prepared for my fate here." Naruto said once more with a nod and brave face. I stared at him with my blank one and tried my best to mentally prepare myself for the traumatic events to come. I forced myself to watch as Tobi began the torture. They kept looking at Naruto's face but his expression almost perfectly mirrored my own. He would wince or gasp every once in a while but other than that he did nothing.

"Has this happened to you before?" Tobi asked in his sweet and innocent voice. Naruto stared down at him and then laughed happily.

"You think I'm that renown? There's no way. I've never felt such physical pain in my life!" Naruto cried. I could tell than that if he had spoken once earlier then the boy would have screamed. Even now he's holding back a scream and putting on a blank face.

"Are you a masochist then?" Hidan growled but Naruto just shook his head with an insane smile on his face. After all his nails were done they moved onto his gut. I watched his eyes roll back but before he could faint Tobi injected a shot into him.

"There's no way your leaving us yet, strange little boy." Tobi laughed. I reached my hand out then swiftly put it back before they could notice.

Once Naruto finally was ready to die he turned and smiled at me. "I'm ready now… I died today for you my precious friend… I love you Sakura Angel." He whispered with a kind smile on his face before died. I walked out of their swiftly and then hurried outside.

When I was at my secret hidden garden I screamed bloody murder then turned back to the mansion with a pale face and wide eyes. I have to go back.


	7. Chapter 7

I hid away in my room letting the thoughts of Naruto consume me. He was the first victim to have ever touched me before. I stared out the window to see slow falling grey snow. Instantly I was up and at the window. Once I got there a presence was suddenly behind me.

"Don't fret precious I'm her… step away from the window. Go back to sleep." Pein said with a soft tenderness he only has with me. I nodded and turned around, not noticing Hidan and Tobi taking Naruto's remains outside to be buried.

"Thank you." I whispered then yawned. I crawled into the bed and allowed him to cover me with the blanket and brush my hair back. Pein sat down on my bed and kissed my forehead.

"I want you to keep this innocent bliss within you. Once all the villagers are dead then I will take you as mine. You will become my bride and we will leave everyone here. Sakura… you'll become my personal angel." Pein whispered darkly and dragged a nail from my temple down my jaw line to my chin.

It hurt a little but I said nothing. This was Pein's way of expressing his love and pain. He's never hurt me that much so I never say anything about the pain. I've never said anything but thank you to Pein. He began to hum me a dark lullaby as I slowly fell back.

I fell through the sheets and mattress then through the floor into the oblivion of darkness. This is the place I go when I dream. The place where I'm all alone in darkness, and no one could ever penetrate. I cried here all alone in my dream. I sobbed all night for Naruto's death in my dream. Once I woke up Deidara was leaning against the window sill.

"Deidara?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. He turned to look at me and smiled a small sad smile. I noticed then that he didn't have any nails on both his hands. "What did they do to you?!" I cried and stood up rushing toward him.

"That's the most emotion I've ever seen out of you, yeah." He replied weakly with a horrible impression of his normal grin. He looked down at his nails and winced. "They're mad at me for teaching you so much, un. Apparently they want to keep it all from you."

I stared at him in complete shock with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "That's… wrong! I asked you these questions! It makes no sense!" I cried in a hollow voice draining away my vocal cords. A white feeling filled my chest sucking away all emotion within me.

"I had fifteen accounts that were considered wrong, yeah. So I have lost fifteen nails in exchange, un. With each question I asked you, that could be considered wrong, and every time I explained something, yeah. This is the reason why they tortured me right after the blonde boy, un." Deidara explained and choked on bile before opening the window and throwing up.

"You need bandages for your nails." I informed him and rushed to the medicine cabinet in my room. He sat on my bed cleaning his face off with a cloth as I began my work. "Thank you… I know that if you knew this would have happened, you would never have explained anything to me. I wouldn't have allowed you to anyway. Well… thank you."

He smiled at me and shook his head weakly. "I know I would, and I will, continue to explain things to you. You need to at least know something of the outside world. You can't stay in this room and continue to lead people to their deaths forever." Deidara smiled then got up to leave.

"Come back later… I know it's a bit selfish but I never learned to not be that way." I said softly with a pleading look. I don't know why I want him around so much. Perhaps it's because he's always been here for me no matter what. Even though his nails were ripped off his fingers I still want him here and he promised to remain.

"I will don't worry." He smiled then the door shut. I was back in a room of darkness once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**My monitor just came in the mail so my dad's going to try to fix my laptop why I'm not updating like normal.**

When I woke up the next morning I got up and ran around the mansion in endurance training. All the Akatsuki members looked at me as though I were insane but I didn't care. I need to be free and running... it helps me to think. Once I finished circling the mansion three times I began doing push ups and sit ups. Sasori helped me out a bit by holding down my feet or counting how much I did.

"Thank you for your help." I told him with a nod. He smiled softly and nodded back.

"You seem different." He told me with a strange look. The man then got up and left me all alone.

"What have you been doing?" Pein asked suddenly behind me. I glanced over at him and then bowed. "You can answer me. When I told you that all you can tell me is thank you... I was mad. To think that you kept it up for three years..." He sighed and forced me to look up at him.

"I... have been training. I'm too weak and pitiful. I need to become stronger." I informed him.

"You are as I want you to be." Pein said with finality in his tone. I glared at him then.

"I'm not who _I_ want to be!" I hissed back with a fierce expression. Instantly I was on the ground seeing stars. My cheek burned with a flame I've never known.

"Don't cross the line any farther." Pein growled and turned to go. I stood up and rubbed my cheek with a soft smirk on my lips.

"I'll do as I please." I replied and left him going to my room. When I entered I smiled when I saw Deidara waiting for me looking out my window sill at the grey ground below.

"What have you been up to today, un? Everyone's been talking about your weird behavior, yeah." He said with a soft smile. I ran up to the boy and hugged him tight.

"I'm trying to become strong enough to be free." I informed him then turned to go to the bathroom to shower. Deidara looked at me with a slightly bitter but happy look. It was obvious he had something to say so I dawdled by the bathroom door waiting for what he would say.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave... just let me go... and then I can find some strong people to help me take down Pein." he said swiftly with a frantic expression. I walked over to him and put a delicate finger to his lips. Then I simply shook my head.

"I'll take care of him. He's my demon to bear and I will bear him with all my strength. Since I'm so pathetically weak I must train to become stronger." I informed him and left for the shower. Deidara watched me with an emotionless expression and then left as I closed the door.

When I got out of the shower and headed into my room the beautiful and kind Konan was waiting within. "Sakura..." She whispered handing me a white rose.

"Yes Konan?" I asked with a blank face as I put on one of my many dresses.

"Do you love Deidara?" Konan asked with a pained expression as she bit her lip.

"Of course I do! He's my teacher and he's so kind to me." I told her with a smile. She looked at me with horror filled eyes and then quickly turned away.

"Then protect him the best you can or he won't survive the week." Konan said with her back to me as she left the room.

I stared after her in silence realizing why she had come. Konan would only tell me such advice if she knew something. From the sound of it... Deidara's in danger. I'm surprised Pein hasn't tried to kill him yet.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran through the mansion looking for Deidara. Nothing in my entire life felt as though it needed me to be so urgent. No one knew where he was as they all looked at me bitterly. When I went back into my room Deidara was there holding a young girl in his arms.

"He's still alive." He informed me making me rush forward and look down at the _boy_. I stared down at the boy my age. He has long dark brown hair and girl features but is strong like a boy. Muscles covered his stomach and arms.

"What happened to him?" I asked looking down at all the blood. Deidara looked at me then with such a dark and cruel look that I took a step backwards and fell onto my bed.

"This boy was going to be killed here without your knowing it. He's the one who tried to stop your parents when he was three years old." Deidara whispered and hugged the child tightly. His wounds were bandaged and it looked as though he would live.

"You need to go." I ordered and opened my window. "Take him to a safe place and begin to nurse him. Make sure to get past the town I lived in. I'll join you there tomorrow or a little later." I muttered getting the first aid kit before throwing it out the window.

Deidara looked at me bitterly and shook his head. "You should go… I'll figure out some way to join you." He pleaded. I looked at him with a dark glare and felt my eyes fill with tears.

"You and I both know that if you stayed here then they would kill you." I growled angrily and began to pull him toward the window. "Please… I don't want to lose you Deidara." I whispered bitterly.

"Sakura… if you really care for me then get out of here." He begged and held me tightly. "If you're going to be stubborn then kiss me..." He continued.

I kissed him softly at first and then our tongues met. We kissed for so long… but then we began to hear footsteps. Deidara jumped out the window carrying the boy along with him. I waved goodbye then closed the window and took deep breaths.

Konan rushed into my room and walked up to me with a harsh look on her face. It was almost as though I was looking at a completely different person. She took off my clothes and put on a white gown on me. She forced white strappy shoes on my feet and put lip gloss on my lips.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered feeling the anger resonating from within her. She looked at me then with such hatred that I almost broke down on the spot.

"Pein is taking you as his own tonight. He says it's time. Everyone is to watch your wedding next week and tonight you will join him for dinner then sleep in his chambers." She informed me. I paled realizing what he was planning.

"Is there any way of escape?" I asked her knowing she's still my friend. Instantly Konan broke down crying as she shook her head. I let a single tear slip then allowed Sasori to drag me out of the room leaving Konan there filling my room with tears.

"It's time for him to take you." Sasori said indifferently but I could sense his anger as well. I wanted to tell him that it doesn't have to be like this.

"You don't know of any way I can leave do you?" I asked knowing that things are already heading down hill. If he tells Pein it won't get much worse.

"I'd help you if I could… but there's no way." He whispered darkly. I looked up at his pained features and sighed.

"This is the reason for my coming here. It was all so that I could become his one day." I answered everyone's unspoken thoughts from all around me. The Akatsuki watched me head into the black room. Pein was lying on his bed with his eyes half opened as he looked at me seductively.

"My angel has arrived." He laughed and the doors slammed behind me. I glanced back hearing the doors lock from the outside. There are many secret passages in this normal looking room that led all over the mansion. That's how Pein gets around without anyone ever seeing him.

"Please let me go." I said softly looking at him with my soft green eyes. He stared straight into them and stood up walking right up to me.

"No." He answered and kissed my neck. "I… (kiss) brought (kiss) you here (kiss) so (kiss) you can (kiss) be mine." Pein whispered into my neck.

"Then it will be forced." I said blankly.

"Then it will be forced." He answered and threw me on his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

I laid on his bed feeling the Egyptian cotton underneath my fingertips. Pain began to crawl onto the bed and held himself on top of me, keeping as little of his weight on my body as possible. His blank orange eyes stared into my soft green.

"Why is the fog gone from your eyes?" He whispered sliding his tongue against my neck. I closed my eyes not wanting to show any emotion over what he does to me.

"The fog is gone because I've learned." I replied and tried not to gasp in pain when he bit down on my neck hard. He continue with his teeth digging into my neck demanding the red juice from within. I couldn't help it when my body began to arch to try to get away from the pain.

"What have you learned?" Pain whispered sliding his tongue across the liquid from the bite. I smiled at this and lay back on the bed not caring what he does anymore.

"I learned that I have friends here, and I don't like killing. I learned what the sun is, and that yellow is a beautiful color. I learned what evil is, and that good can be captive but still happy." I said softly and winced when his hands touched my skin and began to slide off my dress.

He looked at me with his cold eyes and growled from deep within his throat. He doesn't have the innocent angel he thought he'd have. Instead he has a human girl who's turned apathetic towards him. "Why are you so different from before?" He asked me and ran his tongue over the edges of my bra and underwear. I restrained a shiver and pushed him off of me.

"I'm different because I'm an adult now. I'm no longer a child Pain. You can't fool me with pretty little lies. I can see through them. I'm eighteen years old and I'm done with this." I said standing up. He watched me for a moment and then the rage and pain filled his features. He threw me back down making me gasp out as he forced a kiss on me running his tongue into my mouth forcefully.

Immediately the door opened and the Akatsuki ran in. Konan punched Pain making him bite my tongue in shock. Blood began to fill my mouth but I just swallowed it and stood up. Everyone was beating him up for this.

Sasori punched him in the face as Hidan got his tools ready for the torment. "You're free now." Tobi said softly smiling at me as I ran. I was going to head outside as I was but with the blood, hickey, and the fact that I'm still in my underwear… that wouldn't be okay.

I grabbed onto my plain white dress from my room and continued heading to the mansion's main doors. With each step I sensed something purely happy from deep within me. Every step I took I could feel it begin to grow. I'm going to have to go to him. I promised Deidara this. I get to leave the castle and find something beyond this dark cruel world Pain made for me!

Adrenaline was my ally helping me to go faster, listening to the sounds of his screams. I couldn't bring myself to care much. He's been threatening and torturing those people for years and now it's time for him to stop. I hung back when I got to the mansion's doors. Opening them up I saw his golden hair and sweet smile, then took a step forward.

For the first time…

When I ran out those doors…

I was free.

**The End**


	11. COOL NOTE!

**_Author Note_**

**I'm turning this fanfic into a book and already just the first chapter and two sentences of the second is four pages and 2,420 words. I'll inform you all when I finish and tell you what the title will be since Dark Angel is already a book title. **

_Sakura- Lynn_

_Deidara- Leo_

_Pain- Damien_

_Tobi- Colden (maybe)_

_Hidan- Blake (maybe)_

_Sasori- Adam (maybe)_

_Konan- Avery (maybe)_

_Kakuza- Flint_

_and more names for sacrifices since there will be more and possibly need some for Sakura's experiance with dead colleages of the group_

_And there's still a few more I'm deciding on. If you can think of any gothic names to suggest for a character then please let me know. Oh and the book will have a lot of memories from Sakura's past. I realize now I could have put some in there. Thank you all for reading this fic and reviewing! I really appreciate it and I can't wait for it to turn into a book!_

XD if you have any suggestions of any kind let me know through pm or review. I'm taking anything I can get out of this!


	12. Playlist in Case You Need It

**_Author Note_**

**In case this helps here's the playlist I made to help me with the book... and to inspire me. Maybe this will help you come up with a name? Idk someone said it might help them.**

**Sorrow- Flyleaf**

**Pet- A Perfect Circle**

**Join Me- HIM**

**Realize- Megan McCauley**

**Bring Me To Life- Evanescence**

**Monster- Meg and Dia**

**Eat You Alive- Limp Bizkit**

**Breaking The Habit- Linkin Park**

**Suicide Ride- Ai Tunes**

**It Ends Tonight- All American Rejects**

**It's Already Over- Red**

**Wow... this all sounds so emo... all of these songs are pretty depressing and a bit creepy. LOL wow.**


	13. Obviously I suck

**_Okay... I know and I am so sorry! I promised a book but I've been so distracted. I started writing another book called No Regrets and if you want to check out that one so far I started posting the book on fanfiction... This one I just completely forgot about it. _**

**_I'm going to rewrite this story, make it better with more description and stuff so that I can easily change it into book form. Does that sound okay? Are any of you even willing to reread this? It'll have a lot more description since I've gotten better with writing and it'll probably be longer. _**

**_If you're up for it that's great! You guys kept me going for a while. This will be a book I hope to publish when I'm 18 which is just two years from now. I have to wait because my family wouldn't approve of it. Once I'm eighteen and can easily make a new pen name without my family's knowledge then I'll tell you guys all about the book okay?  
_**


End file.
